


Boxes

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain is angry at Blitzwing after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

Astrotrain glared as Blitzwing continued to stack crates of energon to the back of the warehouse, the purple triple-changer grunting with the effort. He knew the crates were heavy, as he was the one who was stuck transporting a good portion of them during the travel home, but Astrotrain couldn’t be bothered to help. Instead, he leaned against the wall of the building, his arms crossed against his chassis agitatedly as he watched Blitzwing move about.

“We could’ve been killed,” he hissed angrily, his wings held high in agitation. Blitzwing didn’t falter in his trek, although a muttered, “but we didn’t,” did make it to Astrotrain’s audios.

Astrotrain sneered. “I don’t know why you thought it would be a good idea to slag them off, considering we already had the energon and was ready to go.”

Astrotrain glared at the remaining boxes at the other side of the warehouse. They had just returned from a distant planet, where a helpful group of aliens were willing to trade energon for weapons. Of course the two triple-changers were more than eager to oblige, planning on hoarding the entire stash for themselves.

It was a smooth transaction, until Blitzwing had the bright idea to fire on the aliens, which results in an epic fire fight that the two of them were lucky to get away from. Astrotrain’s wing still stung a bit where one of the fraggers nicked him.

Blitzwing paused in his box-stacking to stare at Astrotrain. “Well, I thought it would be fun.”

“And it wasn’t, obviously,” huffed Astrotrain.

Blitzwing awkwardly scratched at his helm, obviously looking for something to say to diffuse the situation. He didn’t want to be stuck stacking energon all cycle, particularly with a pissy Astrotrain in the same room as him. 

“Sorry, I guess,” he muttered.

Astrotrain glared for a bit more before striding over to pick up a box and begin aiding Blitzwing. “Whatever.”


End file.
